Trouble in Tropikini
Trouble in Tropikini is the second part of the fourth episode of The Adventures of Kid Danger. It premiered on February 9, 2018 to an audience of 1.22 million viewers. Synopsis The group’s vacation is cut short when Jasper falls into a volcano & is held captive by the Volcaniacs. Plot Schwoz is playing with his blob. He hears the emergency light, and checks to see what the emergency is. He finds out that someone fell into a gorilla cage, and needs Captain Man and Kid Danger to save him. But Schwoz tells him that Captain Man and Kid Danger went to Tropikini. At Tropikini, Ray, Henry and Charlotte are on a speed boat. But Jasper is up in the air, and Ray says he can come down in 1 hour. Jasper says he really wants to come down, and then accidentally swallows a seagull. Henry sees another boat filled with girls, and he wants to catch them, but Charlotte wants to get some whale tacos instead. But the girls zoom away, so Ray wants to show them how they zoom, but Jasper is slowing them down. So Ray blows Jasper away, and he says he will be fine. Fortunately, Jasper is about to land in Marshmallows, but the gust blows him away to a volcano. Meanwhile, Ray and Henry arrive to the boat with the girls in them, but the girls are boat witches, and it makes Charlotte laugh. Then, Henry gets a call from Jasper, and Jasper says he is at the bottom of the volcano, and there are people looking at him. So Ray and Henry decide to save him. Jasper is still surrounded by weird people, and Jasper says if they don't leave him alone, he will throw his vacation shoes at them, but it makes them surprised and they now think he's their king, Tower-Tower because in a book, it says someday, the great Tower-Tower will arrive back at the volcano, reveal his enormous feet so the volcanics will celebrate with a nice brunch. Ray, Henry, and Charlotte arrive, and Ray thinks that Jasper's just making friends, but they're dangling him over the hot lava. Ray and Henry transform into Captain Man and Kid Danger. They ask who they are, and Ray says his name is face punch. Henry asks why they're dangling Jasper over the hot lava, and they say he's their king, back from the dead. Jasper is waiting for help, and Ray tells him to wait. They say why they're dangling Jasper over the hot lava, and it's that only Tower can dive into the lava, get the secret treasure, and remain unharmed. But Henry says that Ray will do it, but he refuses, so Henry pushes him down into the lava. But Ray's uniform is melted, so he puts on Captain Man-derpants. But the volcanics cry, and think there is no secret treasure. They reveal that the secret treasure is women, because there are no woman part of the volcanics. Meanwhile, the boat witches who had followed them, see them, and go down. Henry lets the volcaniacs hang with the boat witches. So they leave, and save Jasper. He then picks up Charlotte by her face, and they leave the volcano, presumably getting whale tacos. Voice Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart / Kid Danger *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester / Captain Man *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Ben Giroux as Liroy / High Ranking Volcanic #2 / Radio Weatherman *Candi Milo as Lana / Witches *Daniel Ross as Distressed Man / High Ranking Volcaniac #3 *Kari Wahlgren as Boat Witch #1 / Witches *Mick Wingert as Taco Whale Worker / High Ranking Volcanic #1 *Griffin Burns as Additional Voices International Premieres *March 29, 2018 (Germany) *June 17, 2018 (Greece) *April 27, 2018 (Latin America) Trivia *This is the first time Jasper has a big role in an episode of the animated series, and the first time Schwoz has a minor role in the animated series. *It is unknown why Schwoz did not go to Tropikini with Ray, Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper. *This is the first time in the animated show where Schwoz disguises as someone. *Ray says that he speaks British, which could be a reference that his actor, Cooper Barnes is British. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures of Kid Danger Category:2018